Not growing up
by twice the rogue
Summary: As Renesemee reaches her teenage years she has to battle with the isolation she feels from humankind and the feelings that she doesn't quite fit in with her family. At the same time her change in emotions for Jacob forces her to play dirty.
1. Introduction

His brown eyes drilled into mine with an expression of such torn emotions that I almost backed down, almost.

"I'm your mums best friend." He argued.

"Jacob, Alice can see the future, Dad reads minds, don't you think they know what's going on. You were made for me this was going to happen at some point."

He looked me up and down once more. "I'm so much older than you are."

I inwardly sighed, this was becoming difficult. I put my hand to his cheek communicating with him by way of images all the things he had ever been to me. Babysitter, best friend, confident. I showed him the turmoil that had been in my mind the last few months as I realized just how much he meant to me and just how much more I wanted him to be.

"Age doesn't matter when you don't age." I said out loud. An image of him as he was right at that moment flashed into my head and I knew he could see and feel just exactly what was in my mind. His expression faltered for a moment into one of shock. He had finally realized .

"Anyway, it worked for my parents." I joked unsure whether throwing my mother, his old flame into his face would ruin the moment.

"They're vampires."

"Werewolf."

He stared at me an expression of hopelessness and confusion that so closely mapped what I had been feeling the last few months that I couldn't help feel a little like I was getting my own back. Long moments pasted and then in a sudden movement he crushed his lips to mine in a kiss that was both hungry and aggressive and carefully soft.

* * *

I'm not like normal people. But as I have never had much contact with the ordinary creatures of this world it doesn't really bother me. I am seven years old and this is the story of my teenage years. It is not a long story as my teenage years lasted a little under a year. Confused? let me make thing's clearer.

My name is Renesemee. My father is Edward Cullen my mother is Isabella Cullen, previously Isabella Swan. We live in a little cottage, five minutes away from the home of my extended family. My paternal grandparents Carlise and Esme have been married eighty year, a long time for even their type. My Uncle Jasper is a calming influence his partner, my Aunt Alice is one of the sweetest woman who ever lived. My aunt Rosalie spoils me rotten with treats and trips whereas her husband Emmett teaches me to fight. Despite their many differences all the Cullens have certain things in common, for example all the Cullens keep to themselves. All the Cullens are extraordinarily beautiful. All the Cullens are vampires.

Are you less confused? Well not for long. I am not a vampire. I am also not a human, I am in-between. I was born whilst my father was an immortal and my mother was human. It almost killed her. I do not age in the ordinary fashion. I have more knowledge in Science, History, Literature and music than any graduate of those subjects. I was never taught to read i was just able too, I also never taught to play the piano yet can.

So that's me and my family. Except Jacob, and that's where the real story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this chapter isn't what i was hoping it to be. Even to me it comes off a little stiff and unnatural. With the plan I've planed out for this story I'm going to try and show seven years growth in a year and a half, Renesemee is going to be a far from perfect teen and give a lot of trouble mainly to Jacob. It's just in all the renesemee/Jacob fics I've seen so far everything been delightful and fluffy, maybe i'm just reading the wrong ones but i think one where Renesemee is deliberately teasing and trying to make Jacob Jealous is needed.

* * *

I awoke to a dull pain in my stomach. Although i guess the pain wasn't really that server i had never been ill a day in my life and my diamond hard skin is impenetrable. I cannot recall many occasions in my life previous to that date that i had experienced experimentally i pulled myself up out of bed, the silk covers falling away with a soft rustle. At first my brain did not register the small patch of blood on my pajamas. It really didn't seem to belong there and i couldn't think of any scenario in which it could of ended up there. Then it hit me, i was seeing my own blood for the first time.\par I panicked, bleeding was something humans did, not half vampires. I wasn't exactly experienced in panicking either. Not living within a small secure world created for my by an overly protective family. One must appear normal or else not appear at all. I fell into the second category.

'Mom.' Panic flooded my voice. It took half a second for her to reach my door but i knew that during that half a second my father had read my mind and they had silently conversed.

'It's okay.' Her hand rested gently on my shoulders pulling me close to her.

'It's my blood.' I explained thinking that she did not fully grasp the situation. She understood more than i did.

'You're menstruating.'

Everything clicked into place. Mensuration, human reproduction, hormones and growth. I knew these things, i had just never thought they applied to myself. I was not fully human after all and as I'd inherited the fangs i had always thought if i was to have children when grown up it would be in the vampire manner. Adoption.

My mother waited patiently as these things ran through my head, then when i met her eyes again she smiled.

'You are half human after all.'

I was and yet that side of me had never been nurtured as most members of my family only had cloudy distant memories of humanity. They tried to explain the differences between me and them yet this was difficult as none of them really knew what those differences were, only that they existed and sometimes they caught a glimpse of something foreign in my behavior, something quite unvampish.

'Do you understand?'

'I know the theory, the science.'

She nodded at me.

'I guess we should have talked about this, i was just unsure about whether it would be right to or not.'

'Is this going to happen every month.'

My mother bit her lip, a strangely human act that she was still prone to. I knew the expression well it always came to her face when i asked a question she didn't know the answer to. It was made up of guilt worry and and a fear of inadequacy. She wanted to be a normal mother but as i was not a normal child she was left questioning every decision she ever made.

'I think so. I'm guessing that as your going to age, at least for the time being, and vampires don't.'

I cut her off. 'I'm going to age like a Human.

'Yes.'

I pondered this for a moment. My family had always thought it safe to keep me away from the people of Forks so that they couldn't see my accelerated aging. I was nervously accepted by the Quileutines, carefully watched when on the reservation but only talked to by the pack.

'I've never met a human girl.' I almost whispered, I'd never seen a normal human teenager and the thought that i was going to become like one of them filled me with an overwhelming desire to know more and to be around them. As my human side was now undeniable i felt oddly alone, being one of a kind was lonely and confusing.

My mother reading something in my expression gave a half smile that didn't reach her golden eyes.

'It's a confusing period of life for humans as well, it's not all about the biology. It's the transition from child to adult there's lots of new rules to learn.

'I already know all the rules. Fidget, beware what you eat and never mention your a vampire to Charlie.'

She sighed. 'There are other rules you know, social rules, how to act around people,' she looked like she was considering to say the next bit her hesitation wouldn't have been apparent to most people but i knew my mother so well. 'And Boys.'

'Mom i have no interest in boys and i hardly ever see people. Even if i did i know all about human life, I've read loads of books by and about humans.''It's not the same as experiencing it.'

I must have looked a bit blank at that because she sighed again.

'Imagine a book about the hunt and the hunt itself, is it the same? can you describe in exactly the right words to make the reader think and feel as if they were actually experiencing every sight and smell. Your Father taught me that.'

'No, but we're not talking about us. We're talking about humans, their senses are duller than ours surely it's not the same thing.'

'They are Humans, you are not, you will experience human emotions and development through none human eyes. Maybe you should have a talk to Carlisle he's probably given this a lot of consideration over the years.'

I was suddenly struck by another emotion that was foreign to me.

'Does he have to know?' I questioned quietly, the first time I'd ever been less than happy about my families necessary truthfulness with each other

'Sweetie, you smell.

I sighed.

'It may not seem like it now but this is a good thing, it means you may be able to have children some day. I know you can't apreciate just how precious a thing that is just now.'

* * *

Every Sunday Esme liked to practice her unnecessary cooking skills by preparing a Breakfast for me. I mean breakfast in the loosest term possible as often she served up three course meals that had taken hours to make. A lot went uneaten as it was to heavy for first thing in the morning but the little taste of human domestication made Esme extremely happy and she'd talked about holding a dinner part for the few people she knew who actually ate was humming gently as she mixed up a hollindaise sauce, it was my second favorite breakfast, the first being Bears like Uncle Em.

I watched as she heard listened to us enter, she froze like something had caught the attention of her enhanced senses. She turned her expression shocked she looked towards my mother as if for confirmation. Out of the corner of my eye i saw my mother nod. Luckily my dad had sensed i was uncomfortable with this rather intimate knowledge he had and was ignoring it.

Esme was at my side in seconds despite being the slowest of my family.

'Oh Nessie.' She seemed so happy and even though i couldn't appreciate fully i could remember in my first years her expression when she watched me had been bitter sweet. The memory of a dead child flooding her mind with my every movements. Despite my youth and not having my fathers talents it was clear to see.

The hug was long and i was comforted by the fact that she was truly happy for me without any jealousy, Esme was good, plain and simple and she loved people with passion and honesty. I hadn't noticed Alice's arrival until she spoke, two steps ahead of everybody else as always.

'So i was thinking, as this is good news and we haven't had anything to celebrate since Rosalie and Emmett's fourteenth wedding i think we should have a party.'

I pulled away from Esme glancing the rather disgusted look on my Dads face. Alice smiled at me enthusiastically.\

'A happy first period party ?' I asked wondering if this was a normal event and why if it was i hadn't read about it.

'Alice.' My Mom charmed in 'Most girls find mensuration to be rather embarrassing and prefer to keep it quite.'

'why?' Me and Alice asked simultaneously

My Mother seemed to think for a while

'I don't know.' She admitted in a quite voice. 'Maybe I've forgotten.' She glanced questioning at my Father.

'It's just to do with the of teenage girls, the get embarrassed easily and tend to blow things out of proportion.' He shrugged his knowledge coming from years of having to listen to the minds of teenage girls.

'I can't do it the normal way, not really. ' I had always had regular check ups with Carlisle, i was never embarrassed to discus my sleeping and eating habits to him. Somehow this did feel different though, my brain had been cringing at the open discussion with my family. My reactions were that of a normal teenage girl even if i didn't know what a normal teenage girl was.

'I think i do find it embarrassing though.

'We won't mention it.' Esme promised.

'Just as long as you keep Carlisle up to date with any changes.' My Dad charmed in

I winkled my nose at him but thought 'That's okay.

Alice looked slightly depressed, she hated losing the chance for a party and although Rose and Em had got married the year before their weddings apparently followed an obvious pattern they didn't stray from. One would think if you had the chance to plan dozens of weddings you'd vary them a bit yet for Rose and Em every wedding was a tribute to the first and a renewal of their vowels. I'd overheard my Dad joking that he was going to raise on objection next time just to make things a little more interesting

'A birthday party.' She suddenly said with a smile.

'It's not my Birthday.' I interrupted.

'But it is a significant point in you life, more significant than a birthday really.' Esme said always happy for a chance to spoil me.

'And your basically a teenager now. So we could have a thirteenth birthday party.' My Mom smiled. I was being conspired against and in this case i liked it. It had always seemed a little unfair that i aged three or four years every year yet only got one birthday.

'We can invite Charlie and the Werewolves.' Esme suggested but another idea was forming in my mind, i had a desire to observe Humans Not the Quileutines but humans who didn't know what i was and would act naturally around me. I wanted to know exactly how a teenage girl should act. The human part of me had been confined for far to long and now it was restless, i needed to be half human and i couldn't learn that from my vampire family.

'Can we go to Seattle?

Alice's disappointment at not getting a party was short lived.

'Shopping?'

'Can we go for a few days?' I knew i didn't have to ask, it was the dead of winter and the liklyhood of a sunny day was slim.

'We can stay in a hotel.' Esme agreed.

'Just the girls.' My Mother smiled.

I thought about it, an extended shopping trip in the big city not only would it be fun to spend time with all the females in my family but i could also observe humankind more closely than i was able to here. Just one thing was missing. My confident, the one person i told things too because i wanted and not out of necessarily, my best friend Jacob. I longed to tell him how out of sink i was feeling, though I'd keep the reasons to myself. Our friendship must seem strange to outsiders because of the age difference but we were both half human and had an understanding of each other that ran deeper than that. Our relationship had changed over the years he had gone from a babysitter to a big brother type figure to a close friend. The transitions had always been seamless and i hardly ever questioned why he'd want to spend time with a preteen half vampire. It just seemed that as i acted far older than my body seemed and i was intelligent enough to already be reading degree level literature that we were the same age.

'And Jacob.'

I caught a slight frown crossed my Mothers face but she quickly covered it up.

'that will annoy Rose.' Alice mentioned, although it seemed a statement more than an argument, my father smiled.

'I think Ness should get whatever she wants as it's supposedly her birthday.'

I smiled, although my confusion and loneliness had not gone away it had been pushed to the back of my mind as excitement for the upcoming trip started to build.

Next chapter: A vampire shopping trip


	3. Chapter 3

'So how did they figure out your thirteen?' Jacob asked with genuine curiosity.

'Oh it was just some stupid maths thing, rate of growth and stuff.' I lied aptly. He gave a small nod and continued to look at the wall sized fridge in front of him.

We were in a gas station about an hours drive from Seattle. Rosalie was driving Alice and Esme, me and Mom were riding in the Rabbit with Jacob, distance being the best way to stop Jacob and Rose fighting.

'I'm glad you invited me.'

'Well i wanted to talk to you but i wasn't sure you'd come what with it being an all girls kinda thing.'

'Well i need a break from the pack, constantly hearing voices in your head can get kinda annoying. At the moment things are so bad i can harldy hear my own thoughts.' He looked over at me. 'So what's the matter with you Kiddo?'

I glanced out the window at the rusted and old rabbit. Jacobs eyes flicked in the same direction then meet mine with complete understanding. My Mother tried her hardest not to overhear things, just like my Father tried his hardest not to listen to my thoughts yet they both slipped, a lot. Me and Jake would find time to talk to each other privately in Seattle.

'Why is the pack voice worse than usual?'

'Seth. A family from the res moved away about twenty years ago and now their youngest daughter has come back to stay and reconnect with her roots, or something like that.' He took a deep breath. 'So Seth saw her and he imprinted and now his head is full of her and nothing else. I'll tell yah the thoughts of a seventeen year old boy are rather disturbing. It's worse for Leah though.'

I smiled, i could understand the lack of privacy and other assorted problems of having family members who could read your mind. One thing confused me though.

'What do you mean he imprinted?'

Jacob looked at me. His expression unreadable.

'Renesmee, Jacob, whats taking you so long? the others are going to wonder where we've gone.' My Mom opened the glass door and smiled in at us.

'Sorry Bells, just got talking that's all.' Jacob said taking my sandwich off me and going to pay for them. As we walked back to the car i quickly touched Jacobs hand. _we'll talk later ,this is going to be a great trip I'm so glad you came._

'Wow, nice digs.' Jacob whistled. Esme smiled placing her hand on his shoulder. The suite was large, open planned and modernly furnished with red three piece suite and large flat screen. There was a small kitchenette of to one side and a raised dinning area to the back and a hallway that led of to the bedrooms.

'There's three rooms all en-suite pick which ever you want.'

Jacob bound across the open space towards the hall.

'Hey wait for me.' I called chasing after him.

I found him laying across the double bed in the first room.

'I call this one.'

'They're all the same.' I shrugged sitting next to him.

'Hey.' He said after a moment of comfortable silence.

'Do you think it'll piss your dad off if i order room service?'

'No.'

'Lots of room service?' He asked hopefully.

'I doubt he'll even look at the bill.'

He grunted in response. trying to annoy my Father was one of his favorite hobbies, though the mutual respect they had for each other was clear underneath the constant bickering. Respect not like.

'How do you think we're going to eat anyway? If it's just the two of us down in the restaurant it might arise suspicion.'

'I hadn't thought of that. So, what are the plans?'

'Play tonight, shopping tomorrow and Wednesday, home Thursday.'

'Why do i have the feeling Alice had a large part to do with the planning?'

'I know, i get a bit bored with shopping sometimes.'

He raised his eyebrows at me.

'Accelerated growth. I buy something i like then two months later it doesn't fit anymore, and now I'm a teenager i guess I'll grow so fast my life will be a continuous shopping trip.'

'Then why did you let Alice plan this?'

I organized my thoughts wondering just how much i should let him know. I didn't hesitate as i touched his cheek in a familiar gesture. I showed him a picture of my family glistening in the sunlight, me at the forefront my skin pale and translucent but still not sparkling. I flicked through images of teenage girls I'd seen in T.v. programs and let the strange loneliness and longing flow from my mind in to his. I took my hand away, Jacob stared at me i couldn't quite read the expression on his face but he seemed to be thinking very hard about what I'd just showed him.

I touched his face again this time showing him a crowded shopping mall full of teenage girls and me silently watching them as Alice rooted through railings of clothes. This time he nodded.

'But you only get to see them shopping, and although that is a big part of an average teenage girls life they do do other stuff as well.' He whispered.

'Where else can i go?' My voice had a hint of anger in it.

He shook his head sadly then put his arm around me drawing me in for a quick hugs. Hugging Jacob was not like hugging anybody else i knew he didn't have to be careful every time he touched me like my family did. He hugged tightly with out fear.

'You have me.' He whispered.

My hand stroked his sending the image of Jacob in his wolf form and a busty blond cheerleader.

'I know.' He sighed.

The show picked out by Auntie Rosalie was surprisingly to my tastes. I had read the importance of being Ernest but yet had never seen it in production. Everybody seemed to enjoy it with Jacobs booming laugh distracting the actors in the end scene.

We'd ordered room service when we'd gotten back at eleven. Although the rabbit wasn't rare enough in my books. Jake disgruntled that Rose had refused to order beer with rabbit kept giving me sips of his wine when he thought nobody was looking. I was asleep by midnight.

It was still dark when i awoke. I groaned as i turned to see the illuminated numbers of the bedside clock. Three fifty seven. I sat up wondering why I'd awoken so early, the stabbing pain in my stomach gave me my answer. I sighed and went to the toilet, when i got back i settled into bed trying to get back to sleep. Tossing and turning it came to my attention that their was a quite mumbling coming from the next room over, Jacobs room. My annoyance about the thinness of the walls only last a few seconds before curiosity took over and anther two seconds not to feel guilty about listening in. After all if Jacob was sleep talking anybody could overhear. I slowed my breathing and kept really still to hear better.

'You know i trust you.' I almost gasped in shock at the sound of my mothers voice. The fact that she was in Jacobs room at four in the morning aroused my curiosity more and i strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

'I know Bells, i would never tell her, i just slipped up today.'

There was a long pause.

'It feels like it's been ages since we talked.'

'I know i miss it too.'

Another pause.

'So has anybody ever told you you don't look old enough to have a thirteen year old daughter?'

My Mom gave a small laugh.

'No actually, but then again not all that many people know that she's my daughter.'

'It's hard.' Jake yawned.

'I'm sorry Jake I'm keeping you up.'

'It's okay, i don't sleep as much as i used too.'

'Neither do I.' Pause. 'I try to hold onto humanity but i seem to lose a little more everyday.'

'You haven't changed as much as you think you have Bells. We're getting their now aren't we?'

'What?'

'The other reason you came into my room and woke me up in the middle of the night.'

'Renesmee is becoming more and more human, the last few months I've seen expressions on her face that I've never seen their before. I guess that side of her nature is finally coming out and I'm afraid that i won't be able to give her what she needs.'

'Sounds to me like that's a very human emotion.'

'Jake.'

'You'll find a way Bells,, you always find a way.'

I heard the door open.

'Oh and Jake, she's not old enough to drink yet either.'

Okay short one, it seems to be taking me some time to get back into writing. Story will be updated every Monday from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the young girl as she searched through the racks, her eyes intent as she dismissed all the vivid colors. Finally she came to a halt staring at one T-shirt i couldn't quite make out. She took it off the rack and held it up so that i could see the back , It was short sleeved with large triangles cut out making it look torn up. She turned and held the shirt against her the front had lettering overlaying a bleeding rose. With a contented smile she draped the shirt over her arm and looked around for the tills. I waited until she had her back turned before i rushed over to where she had been standing. Luckily the garments were already parted in the right spot so i could pick up the top the girl I'd just been watching had brought. I hardly ever wore black, with my pale skin it made me look washed out. Yet i had just had proof that a teenage girl would wear this. I picked out several different sizes and hesitantly threw a red version into my basket as well.

'You've finally picked something, let me see.' I jumped, My Aunt Alice was stood behind me having moved too gracefully to make a sound. She reached out and took one of the identical T-shirts from the basket i was holding. Seeing it she gave a small tinkling laugh. All morning I had traipsed through designer boutiques depressed at the lack of teenage girls shopping, Finally i had persuaded Alice to move into one of the larger less expensive stores and here i had found what i was looking for teenage girls freely buying clothes.

'It's ironic.' I stated defending the top with the bleeding rose and gothic lettering spelling out the word 'vampire'.

'Okay.' She smiled placing the top back in the basket and wondering off again with her fluid movements.

I sighed and looked around the shop for another girl to watch.

* * *

We all met up in the food court at lunch time as an hour earlier Esme had gone to look at home furnishings and Rosalie had spent so long looking at earrings it had seemed best to leave her in the jeweler's and head of to look at the clothes. Jacob had also split from the group when we'd past a video arcade. Now altogether we could comment on each other purchases as Jacob and I ate.

Rosalie had finally settled not on Earrings but on a square cut amethysts ring surrounded with diamonds. She happily chatted about how after i had finished my burger she was going to buy a purple dress to go with it. Alice was laid down with so many bags she flitted through them dragging out item after item, Esme quietly talked with my mother about buying an upright piano for the cottage as my Father had to go to the main house to play. I sat watching the hubbard about me. Jacob caught my eye over his coke and smiled. I grimaced back, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

'Nessie has decided to reveal us.' She whisper conspiracy. All eyes turned to me each with a curious expression.

'Show them.' Alice laughed.

Bending down to the two small bags besides my chair i grabbed the vampire T-shirt and held it up for my family to see.

Jacobs reaction was to snort into his drink then progress to a mixture of coughing and laughing. It was Rosalie who spoke first.

'She gets that from Edward.'

'What?' My Mom asked.

'Her sense of sarcasm.'

'It is funny in an Ironic way.' My Mom replied using the same words I'd used earlier.

'I guess changing ones manner of dress is normal at this age. I bet it looks very nice on.' Esme smiled at me.

'Changed manner of dress,' Jacob laughed 'Your going to be a goth?'

'What's a Goth.' I asked a little hurt by Jacob laughing at me.

'You know dark clothes black lipstick hates everything and wants to be a vampire.'Their was an uncomfortable silence as everybody stared at Jacob.

I was shocked as i felt a warm tear slide down my face, why was i crying? I hardly ever cried. Gasping I turned my feet running my mind not knowing where i was heading for until i crashed thought the doors of the girls toilets. The tears ran freely as i bent over a sink trying to catch my breath. Was i such a freak that even when i tried to look normal i ended up looking like a vampire wannabe. My Mother was at my side in seconds. Her hands rested on my shoulders trying to get me to look up at her.

'What's wrong? She asked with concern.

'I tried to look normal but ended looking like i wanted to look like a vampire.' I said quickly in between sobs.

'What do you mean? You do look normal.'

'No I don't and do you know why? it's because i have no idea what a normal is. Why can't i interact with people. Do you really think I'm going to let somebody into the big family secret.' The words flew from my mouth, hurtful things that had always been lurking in my subconscious begging to be let out. 'Do you think I'm that stupid. Do you think you can keep me locked up for ever?'

My Mom stared at me in shock, she shook her head and when she spoke it was with quite slow words.

'No, just til your fully grown. It's for your own good, if you made friends you couldn't keep them they'd catch on that you age too fast within a few months. Then we'd all have to move, away from Charlie, away from Jacob.'

'How come you all got to go to school then? Dad, Jasper, Alice? They all got to go to school, that was a risk.'

'Yes, but not aging and aging too fast are different it's more of a risk to you.'

'I want to take the risk.'

'We'll talk about this when we get home.' She sighed. 'Maybe a few months at a school wouldn't hurt that much. Teenage girls do get growth spurts.'

'A small glimmer of hope entered my mind.

'Yes they do. I could be having a growth spurt and i wouldn't get too close to anybody and I'd just watch them.'

My Moms face was serious. 'They'd be a lot of rules, but if that's what you want I'll talk to the others.'

'Thanks Mom.' I hugged her tight. She smiled down at me.

'Perhaps you should wash your face, before we go back to the others. Jake's waiting by the door.'

Jacob practically jumped on me as i walked out the door.

'I'm so sorry Nessie, I really put my foot in my mouth that time didn't I?'

'It's okay Jake, I'm just feeling a little sensitive at the moment.' I touched his hand letting him see the conversation that had just transpired. He gave me a little grin as we headed back to the table.

* * *

'Make up.' Esme stated with surprise.

We were back in the hotel suite, like at Lunch we were routing through each others purchases as me and Jake snacked on a buffet of finger foods. After the talk with my Mom i had followed Alice to our usual shopping spots, allowing myself to be dressed up like a doll as my mind created fantastic scenarios of high school life. Even though my family had talked about their high school experiences with disdain i knew that was due to constant repetition and my Mother had had other 'exciting' things going on in her life at the time. I was sure that for me High school would be a fantastic place where i could let the human side of me fly free.

'Why would you want make up? you have beautiful skin darling.'

'I don't know i just wanted to try it, like the girls on T.V. Alice helped me choose the shades.'

Rosalie dragged a deep blue dress out of one of my bags. I had picked it out especially, it was two sizes to large for me but i was hoping I'd grow into it and if i didn't then Alice had gotten very good at sewing. It was simply cut with a deep neckline and flare out skirt. Most of the clothes i had picked up during the day had been annoying interruptions to my fantasies. This dress had added to them. I could see myself gracefully flowing across a dance floor in that dress. It's skirt flaring as i swirled around. My arms around the neck of a tall shadow. Irritated that i couldn't picture a make believe male to take to me to make believe school dance i changed the image. Me practicing for a school dance with Jacob. He had twirled me around in a moonlit Field like Fred Astaire with Ginger Rodgers.

'Alice used to have one similar to this.' Rosalie said holding it up. 'It had frills though.'

'Don't you think the blue would look stunning on her.' Alice said enthusiastically.

'Yes Bella always does, and they have the same colorings.' Esme smiled kindly.

'I'm going to go practice putting make-up on.'

'Okay Hun.' My Mom smiled at me.

'Jacob come here for a second.'

* * *

The tickling against my face didn't seem right. I moaned not wanting to open my eyes but knowing that i should investigate. Thick brown fur was the only thing i could see. Moaning again i sat up. A big Brown wolf was lying on my bed. I looked around, empty food packets littered the floor, the T.V. was still on though it had been turned to silent. Memories started to come back, we had all spent the night watching films in Jake's room . Jake and I had snacked on everything the mini bar had to offer. We'd obviously both fallen asleep at some point during the film and my family not wanting to wake us had simply left us where we fell. I smiled and snuggled back into Jake's fur, he was so warm and soft. Sighing i drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

It was cold, that was what had woke me. I opened my eyes, no fur this time. At the end of the bed Jacob stood with his back to me in his human form. I sleepily took in the way his muscular shoulder blades moved as he stretched then padded quietly to a chest of draws, obviously thinking i was still asleep. He pulled on a simple black T-shirt and padded across to the window slightly moving the curtain across so he could peer through at the street below, as the sunlight hit his face i almost laughed. His transformation had not removed the makeup from his face, lilac eyeshadow reaching to his eyebrows with heavy liner and mascara, thick blusher across his cheeks and his lips still showed traces of a light pink lipstick. He made a rather good drag queen. I watched a small smile spread across his face and wondered what had caused it. Then he turned to me his eyes surprised to take in that i was awake.

'What right do you have to be so happy first thing in the morning.' I grumbled.

'I think i just got out of another day of shopping.'

'Why?'

'The weatherman got it wrong, it's sunny.'

* * *

Okay this is going slowly my chapters tend to be longer than these but as i only seem to be able to write bite sized pieces at the moment i'll start putting up two chapters a week one on a Monday one on a Thursday.


	5. Chapter 5

We were greeted by four unhappy faces as we rushed into the living space. The curtains were drawn to keep the light out, just in case somebody in one of the high rise office buildings across the road looked in and saw living stars.

My Mom looked up and smiled at me.

'Good morning Nessie, Jake. Did you sleep alright?'

'Yes, thanks for not waking me.' I grinned Jake just nodded along.

'I'm sorry.' Alice said quickly. 'It's still difficult to see past you and Jacob sometimes.'

'It's okay, Alice.' Esme smiled. 'The Weatherman's to blame. Their now saying that it's going to be Clear all day. You should still go out Nessy, maybe Jacob can go with you. What do you think Bella?'

'I don't know, Jacob are you okay with this?'

'Jake smiled brightly. 'Of course i am.'

'No hospital visits.'

'Hey that wasn't my fault you were just accident prone.'

'I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just saying if either of you get an idea in your mind that could possibly result in trips to the ER, just don't do it.'

'They were all your ideas. I had absolutely nothing to do with it, i just supported you like any good friend would, and saved you from drowning like any good friend would.'

'Drowning. How did you almost drown?' I asked. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Jacob was not only my friend but my Mothers too. A lot of the time things between them seemed uneasy, yet sometimes they seemed very close.

'Never mind.' three voice said simultaneously and it took me a minute too realize who had spoken. Mom, Jake and Alice.

'Why don't you go get dressed?' my Mother suggested.

Sighing i went to pull on my clothes, i picked out blue jeans and a simple black jumper aiming for clothes that wouldn't make people look twice at me as my skin looked slightly illuminous in the sunlight, not twinkling like the rest of my family but glowing faintly.

Jake was waiting for me in the hall.

'Suitable.' He said looking me up and down.

'For what?'

Do you think your mother would think ice skating is too dangerous for you?' He whispered

My heart jumped with excitement, even though a lot of lakes nearby our house froze solid during winter but i had always been deemed to little to go skating.

'Maybe we shouldn't tell her until after the fact.'

'I think you might be right about that Hun.'

* * *

I sat by the ice looking at the fifteen or so people whirling round. Little children gracefully skated in circles as bored parents chatted on the side lines. A semi - professional ventured out to the middle and turned a figure eight into the pristine ice there. Three teenage girls clad in heavy clothing clung to each other as they slipped and slided in danger of pulling each other over.

'I think i got the right size this time.' Jake voice said to the side of me. I turned to look at him he held up two heavy looking pair of ice skates. 'It's almost impossible to fall when ice skating.' he'd said earlier. Now looking from the skates to the three giggling girls on the ice i wasn't so sure i believed him. He got down on one knee in front of me and reached out for my ankle to help me put the skates on.

'I can do it.' I quickly dismissed him. He nodded and sat next to me tying his own skates on with nimble movements that didn't seem right with his hugh hands.

'Do them a little tighter.' He commented to me when he was done and i was half way through.

I finished and tried to stand up, wobbling slightly i fell back onto bench. I stared daggers at Jacob but he was good enough not to laugh. He held out his hands and gently pulled me too my feet. He held on to my arm as we clunked onto the ice.

Jacob gave me a cheeky smile and set off whipping around the rink with the grace of someone who had been around frozen lakes their whole lives. I felt a little stupid as i held the side railing and slowly slide my right foot forwards an inch, relieved that i hadn't immediately fallen over i moved my left foot to join it .Feeling a little proud of my self i continued this way for a few minutes, winning an encouraging smile from Jake as his circled past me. Feeling a little brave i carefully inched sideways towards the middle of the ice. With a little twinge of apprehension i let go of the bar and was surprised i managed to stay upright. For about twenty seconds. Then i wobbled, trying to steady myself i twirled my arms in circles. It only made it worse and i winced as i finally lost balance and fell forwards my hands hitting the ice and my backside embarrassingly pointed too the sky. I heard a giggle from one of the small children who had so gracefully whizzed around.

'Are you okay.' I heard a worried voice ask and a warm hand that could only belong too one person touched my back. I groaned inwardly at the thought of Jake seeing me embarrass myself.

'I'm fine.'

'Here let me help.' I felt his hand move from my back to my shoulder as he moved to stand in fount of me, Kneeling slightly he took hold of both my wrist and pulled me up. For a second i was held close too him my face barely meeting his ribs. I looked up for a few seconds his eyes met mine, and i saw something strange their. It was almost like pain or maybe concern. Then he looked down and moved away from me keeping hold of my hands.

'So how do you do this?'

'Watch my feet.' He instructed. He stood a foot and a half away from me holding tightly on to my hands and slowly skated backwards pulling me with him, in an ungraceful and slow dance. He smiled at me and all awkwardness dropped away as it lit up the room.

* * *

'No i think you really got the hang of it.' Jake smiled as we walked around the center of Seattle.

'When?'

He was silent for a moment thinking.

'After the fifth time you fell over, yeah i definitely think you got the hang of it after the fifth time.'

'We stopped about two minutes after the fifth time i fell over.'

'Yes and for those two minutes you looked great.'

I gave him the filthiest look possible and he burst out laughing.

'Where too now?' I asked.

'Right there.' He smiled pointing to a shop a few meters in front of us. It was decorated in bright pinks and yellows with posters depicting various candies in the window.

'Shakeaways.' I read the sign above the door.

'Yep, you like milkshakes right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well Shakeaways is the king of milkshakes.'

'Um, do they have hazelnut?'

'They have every flavor, chocolate, banana, strawberry, Oreo, peanut butter cups, mango and passion fruit.'

My eyes lit up. 'Really?'

'Really. Come on.'

He led the way in to the busy shop, the first thing i noticed was the wall behind the counter was filled with small square shelves filled with almost every kind of candy i could imagine, all labeled neatly. Looking around me i saw the shop was more like a cafe with small high tables and chairs, almost all of which were filled with people, mostly a few years older then me. I was glad the queue was long as it gave me chance to survey the long wall of shelves and posters. I smiled to see that some were given human names and attributes. Susan, Albert, James, Jake! I scanned this one quickly.

Jake: Banana milkshake with a shot of espresso topped with cream and mini oreos. Jakes are fun and daring with hard outsides and soft middles but can be a little bitter.

I laughed out loud.

'What?'

'I want a Jake.'

Jake frowned slightly scanning the wall to find what i was looking at. Seeing it he smiled.

'Make that two Jakes then.'

We queued up and ordered. I watched with interest as they made my milkshake, putting fresh banana and milk into the blender. Then we took the only free table next to the window. I sipped at the milkshake, it was alright but i was a little surprised at the slight bitterness, i had never had espresso before. It took me two seconds too decide i didn't like it.

'So Seth has a girlfriend?' I asked. I'd been trying to find a way to bring up Seth. After I'd overheard my Mom and Jake talking .I'd gone over the previous day in detail trying to look for anything Jacob shouldn't have told me. It was a long shot that the the conversation about Seth contained deadly knowledge but it was the only thing i could think of.

'Yeah.' Jaocb said looking out the window, obviously avoiding the conversation.

Another question entered my mind and i spoke it out loud before i could stop myself.

'How come you don't have a girlfriend?'

He stared at me his expression guarded after a long and uncomfortable silence he answered his tone deeper than usual.

'I guess i don't need one to feel complete. I have so much love in my life already, you, your Mum, My Dad and the pack. I have a lot of people to love, and i doubt that another woman is going to come along who i will love as much as i love all of you. There's just not a space in my life for anybody else, and I'm perfectly happy with that being the way of things.'

* * *

There was a rustle in the bushes to the side of us. A hugh spider leaped it's mass of eyes gleaming, gigantic teeth dripping with blood. Calmly i aimed the plastic machine gun right into the center of it's open mouth and pulled the trigger . The speakers to the side of us making a volley of explosive sounds.

'Nice One.' Jake said to the side of me. On the screen in front of us a short video clip played of a van driving through a forest and safely into the hotel gates. The leader board flashed up on screen showing that we'd gained 4th position. Jake smiled at me.

'How long do you think it'll be up there?' I asked.

'With that score? Years.' Jake smirked.

We climbed out of the plastic truck we'd been sitting in.

'Which one should we try next?' I asked scanning the video arcade. I really wanted to try the dance machines but wasn't sure Jacob would want to join me.

'That one?' Jake suggested pointing out a free standing arcade machine that showed zombies up on the screen.

'Hm, can we take a break from the shot em ups?'

'Sure, what do you want to do, my wish is your command?'

I grinned at something my eyes had spotted a little teddy in amongst a lot of other assorted stuffed toys in a grab them game. I'd only seen one before but i had been told they were impossible to win. The teddy was a fluffy little purple monkey with bright blue eye.

'Win my that teddy.' I commanded in a pretend bossy tone. Jacob looked over at where i was pointing.

'Easy.' He grinned confidently.

It was dusk when we finally left the arcade ears ringing from the noise of the speakers, stomachs full of nachos and in my hand was the little purple monkey Jake had jokingly named Pinapple when i'd sugested Plum.


	6. Chapter 6

It was mid afternoon on Thursday when Jacob finally pulled the car intro our garage.

'Home at last.' He laughed.

My Mom was out of the car faster then i could see. Opening the door and getting out myself i saw her standing a few meters away. My father stood close to her looking down. They smiled at each other not touching. I looked back into the car at Jake and mimiced being sick. Having eternally teenage parents could be awkward.

When i turned back my Dad had moved away from my Mom and was stood right in front of me.

'I saw that.' He smiled.

I hugged him tight.

'Missed you.' He said gently to me.

'Missed you too.'

'Where's Uncle Emmett and Jasper?'

'Spending sometime with their wives, everything here has fallen apart in the last few days. If we men folk knew how to look after ourselves we'd never get married.' He joked with me.

'Yeah right,.'

'I got a phone call from Billy this morning asking when you were coming back. Apparently he has a birthday present for you.'

'Really?' I asked excitedly.

My Dad leaned against Jacobs car looking in the window where Jacob still sat.

'Jake, Renesmee is suddenly very eager to go see your Dad. Would you mind taking her over there for a few hours?'

I smiled excitedly, i loved presents and spending time with Billy Black. He told me all the old quiletine legends about the Werewolves. Despite the fact that Billy Black didn't seem to like my family he was always very kind to me. He Jacob and Seth had been the ones who had persuaded the council that i should be allowed on Quilitene lands as the pull towards human blood was not strong for me and i was not venomous. I was still avoided by a lot of the Quilitines but the pack seemed to accept me.

Jacobs face through the door of the car was dark.

'She just got back.' Jake said.

'Aw please Jake.'

He sighed.

'Okay, get in Kiddo.'

I smiled and climbed into the front seat of Jakes car.

'Thanks Jake.' My Dad smiled. 'It gives me and Bella some time alone.'

Jake slammed the car into reverse turning onto the driveway so fast i had to grip the seat.

'Jake slow down!'

He did as i said but his face was still dark.

'What's wrong? Is it being back?' I guessed. 'Is it that you have to go back to the pack, to Seth?' I tried to hide a smile at being able to bring up Seth again.

'No. It's just that your Dad annoys me sometimes.' Jake said looking at me grimly.

This was something I'd known for as long as i could remember. Though for some reason I'd always just accepted it and never asked the reason why. Jacob had just given me the perfect opportunity to ask.

'Why is that?'

He smiled at me, i didn't think he was going to answer because he was silent for a long moment. But he must have been carefully thinking how to answer.

'It's been going on for years. Ed.. Your Father and i fought over something we both wanted.'

'Who won?' I asked truly curious, I'd always assumed apart from their love of cars Jacob and my Dad didn't have anything in common.

'We both did.' His smile lighted up his eyes, he looked slightly mischievous as if he had a little secret or was thinking about a private joke.

'Then why do you still get annoyed at each other.'

His smile suddenly evaporated.

'It's complicated.'

'I'm sure i can keep up.'

We stared at each other seriously for a few seconds. It was a silent fight, he didn't want to tell me i didn't want to give up.

'Okay then. Even though we're both happy with what we have.' He struggled. 'I don't want your Dad to have what he does, even though i don't really want it anymore.'

'If you can't have it nobody can?' He nodded.

'But also Edward kinda feels the same way, he doesn't want me to have what i have, well it's more like what i'm going to have. I don't have it yet, not all of it, but I'm going too.'

He looked across at me still smiling.

'He may try to stop it but it's going to happen, if i wait a few years it'll happen.'

The intensity of his words shocked me. I wanted to ask what it was that was going to happen. What he and my Father had fought over, but a part of me knew that if i asked he'd clam up in a second. Instead i acted like i wasn't interested, like i hadn't fully understood or heard the intensity of his words, the desire in them and the secret smile.

'See i did follow.' I smiled emptily at him. 'Can you turn the radio up? I love this song.'

He looked at me quickly as if trying to read my face, maybe regretting how much he'd said. His hand reached down and turned the sound up on the radio.

The lyrics of a song I'd never heard before blasted into the car i sat back and listened it was half way through but i wanted to block all the questions from my mind.

Don't wait, act now

This amazing offer won't last long

It's only a chance to pave the path we're on

I know there are more exciting things to talk about

And in time we'll sort it out

And in time we'll sort it out

And though they say it's possible

To me, I don't see how it's probable

I see the course we're on spinning farther from what I know

I'll hold on

Tell me that you won't let go

Tell me that you won't let go

And the truth is such a funny thing

With all these people

Keep on telling me

They know what's best

And what to be frightened of

And all the rest are wrong

They know nothing about us

They know nothing about us

* * *

'It's a Quileute tradition. It's to signify that a girl isn't a child anymore, it brings a certain level of respect with it. Most girls choose not to wear them all the time but they wear them in the weeks when they first get them and the few weeks before they're ready to discard them.'

'They discard them?' I asked looking at the simple yet beautiful bracelet in front of me not understanding why anyone would want to throw it away. The band was simply made with three pieces of plated leather, one uncolored, one red, one green. In the middle of the band was a circle of highly polished wood. It was carved so delicately it was almost unbelievable. It showed a wolf, the Quileute tribe signature below it there were waved lines that were probably meant to be the ocean and above were stars and a moon.

'Yes. A lot do.' Billy explained. ' Quileute traditionally use carved bracelets for marriage proposals instead of rings though the tradition is dying out.'

'Did you carve this?' I asked still wondering at the beautiful and minute carving.

'Yes, I've had practice carving my daughters and one for Jacobs mother.'

I stared at him thinking about how much time it would have taken him to carve then bent down and wordlessly hugged him, something i've never done before. He patted my shoulder. When i moved away their were slight tears in my eyes.

'Thank you so much. It's really beautiful.'

'Your more than welcome.'

I wiped my eyes not letting the tears fall.

'What's going on here then?' Jacob asked, i hadn't heard him come in.

'Renesmee likes her bracelet.' Billy smiled at him. Jake curiously held out his hand for the bracelet. I handed it to him realizing he'd not known Billy was going to give it to me. He looked at it a slight frown on his face.

'I was wondering what you'd been up to.' He muttered to his father. 'It's really good.'

'I've been doing it for a lot longer than you. Though admittedly that little wolf you carved some years back was very good.'

I knew about the little wolf charm on my Mothers charm bracelet. She'd told me the Bracelet and wolf itself were presents from Jake and that later my Dad had added the little diamond. Shortly after i was born other members of the family had added little charms to the bracelet so that she could look at it and think of her family where ever she was. a crystal ball form Alice an Egyptian Ankh from Emmett, Jasper had given her a small gold Chinese symbol representing peace and happiness, Esme a simple cut topaz, Rosalies was a magnificent tiny humming bird bright colored in greens and blues. Finally i was represented by a silver star.

I was about to comment but we were all surprised by a bundle of Seth shaped energy that crashed through the door. His face was flushed and his eyes slightly wild as he looked around.

'Jake your back! You'll never guess what Jake. She likes me too! Naomi,I was scared she wouldn't, i mean she so amazingly beautiful and older so i thought well I'm screwed but she likes me too!I wasn't sure but then she kissed me'

Seth was talking so fast i could barely catch what he was saying, i wasn't the only person in the room staring at him as if he'd completely lost his mind . Both Billy and Jake had smiles on their faces that quite clearly said lets humor the crazy person.

'You don't know what it's like, well actually i guess you do, it's fantastic isn't it? But scary as hell at least i don't have to wait to find out if she likes me.'

Billy coughed, stopping Seths outburst. His eyes found me and it was obvious he hadn't realized i was there.

'Oh hi Nessie.' He said sounding slightly embarrassed.

'Hi Seth, guess i don't have to ask how your doing today.' I smiled at him. I'd always like Seth he was always filled with an energy and enthusiasm that were contagious. He smiled back.

'She's fantastic Nessie, your going to met her then you'll see just how fantastic she is.'

'I'm going to met her?

'Oh yeah. He turned back to Jake. 'She's coming over. I said i wanted her to met you because you know your like a big brother to me. I hope you don't mind Billy, she'll be here in about ten minutes.'

Before anybody could answer there was knock at the door.

'She must be early.' Seth said clearly elated. He walked a few steps towards the door then turned to look at me.

'Do i look all right?' He asked nervously. I looked him up and down, he'd obviously made a little effort, Seth tended to favor shorts like most of the pack yet today he wore new looking blue jeans and a black shirt. It was casual yet tidy.

'You look fine Seth.'

'Open the top button.' Jake suggested. Seth smiled and undid it.

There was another knock at the door and Seth rushed over to open it blocking the entrance with his wide back so i couldn't see the girl at the door.

'Wow. You look fabulous, i mean really really pretty.' Seth gushed. He moved away from, the door to let her in and i got my first look at Naomi. She was pretty, she was very petite, only a few inches taller than me. She had light skin for a quilutine and very large brown eyes. He hair was black and reached almost to her waist, it looked stunning against the simple white dress she wore.

She smiled shyly at him clearly a little embarrassed by his praise. Seth bounded forwards and hugged her gently the turned back to face the rest of us.

'Naomi, this is Billy Black.'

'Hello.' She said sweetly.

'Hello Naomi.' Billy smile was welcoming and he held his hand out which Naomi took.

'Billy's an elder in the council.' Seth continued his introduction.

I wondered if it was necessary to to tell Naomi this as just one look at Billy told you he was somebody to respect.

'I hear you came back to reconnect with your routes.' Billy stated.

Naomi nodded.

'It's a good thing, so many youngster move on, forget the traditions.'

'I just felt a need to come back here. Find out more about who i am, where i come from.' Naomi said her voice soft with a sing song voice. I took a sudden liking to this girl who was searching for who she was.

'Well, we're very happy to have you back.' Billy smiled.

'This is Renesmee, she's the daughter of Jakes friend Bella.'

'And also my close friend.' Jacob jumped in.

Naomi smiled warmly at me but her eyes didn't hide her confusion. I understood why, Jacob was 22 and i looked 13, a little girl, his friend, It was difficult for other people to understand us.

'And this is Jake.' Seth finished with a sweep of his arm as if her were announcing a famous actor. Naomi gave Jake a dazzling smile and i could of growled. Why would she smile at him like that? So pretty and friendly, she'd never met him before.

'It's nice to met you. Seth talks about you none stop.' She gave him another dazzling disarming smile and this time i couldn't keep the growl in. It was a low warning sound that I'd rarely heard from my own throat. Three pairs of shocked eyes suddenly focused on me. I carefully rearranged my face to be that of a small child, sweet and innocent and grabbed my throat.

'Nessie?' Jake asked part worried part confused.

'I'm sorry.' I said as sweetly as i could manage. 'I have a really sore throat. Could i have a glass of water?'

Jake stared at me even more confused, he knew i hated drinking water.

'Sure. Why don't you go get a little fresh air it might help.'

'Okay, I'll be back in a minute.' I directed at Naomi and Seth.

Closing the door behind me i could still hear the conversation going on in the house. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I didn't understand my reaction, i was starting to like Naomi but then when she started talking to Jake she suddenly seemed almost threatening.

'Poor girl.' I heard Naomi say. 'Her throat sounded really bad, i hope she'll be alright.'

The door opened, Jake had come out with my glass of water. He walked past me and waved for me to follow him. We walked down towards his garage stopping once we were out of hearing range of the house. He stared at me for a few moments.

'You growled.' He stated.

'Yes.' I admitted feeling a little ashamed of myself.

'That's what I'd thought.' He said his hand going to the his shoulder length hair. 'you don't like her?'

'I thought i liked her.' I admitted as for a second or two i had.

'What do you mean you thought you liked her? She's only been here for two minutes.'

I stared up at him, a part of me didn't want to explain what I'd felt because i didn't understand it myself. I quickly weighed it up, my Father had always told me to trust my instincts because in our kind they were stronger than for humans.

'I didn't like the way she looked at you.' I explained.

'God Ness she was being nice.'

'No she wasn't. Well yes she was.' I corrected myself. 'But what right does she have to smile at you like that?'

Jacobs mouth split into a Hugh grin, his eyes twinkling.

'You Jealous.' He practically laughed.

I stared indignantly at him, i immediately knew that it was true, i was jealous because a pretty girl had smiled at my best friend. Though i wouldn't ever admit it.

'No, what do i have to be jealous of. We should get back.' I said angrily stalking of in the direction of the house.

'You are such a bad liar.' Jacob smiled throwing the contents of the glass of his water over his shoulder.

When we got back to the house Seth and Naomi were sat on the sofa across from Billy i immediately recognized that he was telling them an old Quileute legend about a flood. Silently i sat on the floor as Jacob leaned against the wall.

'Are you feeling better Ness?' Billy asked pausing his story.

'Yes, thank you, it's probably just a touch of hay fever. Please finish the story it's one of my favorites.' Billy continued.

For the next few hours Billy told Naomi old Quileute stories carefully avoiding those containing werewolves and Naomi told funny stories about where places she had been. I hardly listened to a word i was carefully watching Seth and Naomi anxious that she might be more interested in Jacob. After all Seth was my friend and i wouldn't want him to get hurt. Though as i watched him stare at her with a kind of hopeless devotion i couldn't begin to understand and her laugh at his jokes her eyes twinkling as she held his hand i began to realize my worry was completely unfounded.

Okay next chapter will be up late as i'm going away for a few days. Terra Naomi song lyrics are from say it's possible by Terra Naomi It's on Youtube. Disclaimer: I don't own the song say it's possible or the any of the characters created by Stephanie Myers

Oh and all the stuff about the Quiluete bracelets i just made up.


	7. Chapter 7

Esme was dreamily dusting when we arrived back home.

"Hello Renesemee, how was Billy's?"

"Good.'" It was only a half lie the little bracelet dangling from my wrist had been the good part.

"She didn't like Seths new girlfriend." Jake smiled.

"She was okay." I said a little abashed. I hated it when Jake teased me in fount of my family. Esme looked between the two of us.

'Should i ask?'

"She growled at her."

"Renesemee!"

"I hid it, she didn't notice."'That's not the point. It's rather rude.' Esme was still smiling she could never quite manage to be stern. Jake grinned at me and i gave him the evilest look i could muster.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"They're at the cottage, having a rather serious conversation about you going to school."

My heart skipped a beat with excitement. It was being discussed, i might be going to school. I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face. My eyes met Jakes and he nodded his head once.

"Oh Carlise wants to talk to you. Something about your lessons, here not at school.'" She added.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him now."

"He's in he's study. Are you staying Jake?"

"No i should go take care of things on the res."

"Bye then." Esme said. "It's was so good of you to come with us Jake, it wouldn't have been the same without you."

'Thanks for inviting me.'

I looked over at Jake, he stepped forwards to hug me his warm arms wrapping around me for a few brief seconds.

'See you Saturday Nes?'

"As always." I watched him as he walked out the door. I had the strange feeling that things between us had shifted slightly over the last few days and wondered whether it was due to the over heard conversation between him and my Mother or the knowledge that even though i held no secrets from him he held them from me. My head was filled with thoughts when i knocked on the door to Carlises office.

"Come in."

Carlise was sat at his desk looking over an old book that appeared to be in Latin. When i walked in his eyes met mine with a smile and he flipped the book shut, letting me know i had his undivided attention. I sat my self on the big sofa that lined one of walls in front and slightly of to the side of Carlises desk.

"How are things at La Push?"

"They're alright."

"Then what is i just heard about you growling at somebody." Carlises eyes twinkle.

"You heard that?"

"Jacob Black has a rather loud voice."

Carlise was like my Father, hard to hide things from. He didn't read minds but had an uncanny knack for reading faces. He could always tell when i was trying to hid something from him.

"Seth Clearwater has a girlfriend. She was the one i growled at."

"Why exactly?"

"She was being a little too friendly to Jacob and i got jealous." Frankness was always the best policy with my grandfather.

He stared at me for a few moments his face unreadable.

"I wanted to talk to you to about your biology."

"Carlise." I hesitated. "I want to go to school, just for a few months, my parents are talking about it, i don't know what they'll decide." His answer shocked me.

"Renesemee, do you remember the volturi?"

"Yes."I had a few memories of being afraid of these threatening figures in black clocks.

"Do you realize that it was you who brought together all our friends, the reason they still come to visit and are starting to look at our way of living as something they might one day try instead of something to be sneered at. You also brought a werewolf pack leader into the family. You are somebody very special and will do a lot of great things in your lifetime."

I was only able to nod, the belief that my grandfather had in me stunned me. Carlise had always been the best grandfather possible but had never before said these things to me.

"if your father believes a family vote is necessary i will be on your side. But at the end of the day your mother and father have the last word."

"Thank you Grandfather."

"However, that will take some time and there's still the matter of Biology. You've completed up to high school graduate lesson so i took a look at the curriculum for Philosophy, i thought it may interest you, though if you were interested in something else?"

"No, philosophy sounds great. What's the text?:"

"We will start with Plato's the republic take a brief look at other members of the academi and the epistemology and theology."

"Sounds great." I ran through my lesson plan for the next day. Fridays and Tuesdays tended to concentrate on the arts except for Carlises Biology lessons which had always been rather intense. Carlise was kind and patient but always pushed my abilities to their limits . He had a lot of confidence in his family members.

I started the days with some martial arts with Emmett followed by world history with Rosalie who lacked the patience of her adopted father though sometimes Carlise would come in to give me antidotes about various events he had been alive to witness. I finished before lunch with cooking lessons by Esme and my Mom. At half one the lessons would continue with Carlise, Art with Alice and an hour of piano composition with my father.

This all changed on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Geography with Emmett, literature with my Mother, Jasper was good at Physics then lunch. Lessons with Carlise as always and the last two hours were dedicated to maths sometimes watched over by my father but most of the time taught to me by Esme who never gave weekend work and often let me have the second hour off. Thursday afternoons were different again with my last two hours of schooling led by Jacob. I enjoyed these lessons the best, there was never a plan so Jacob came up with subject matter on the spot, sometimes taking me into the woods and teaching me to track animals without my enhanced sense of smell. Other times he'd let me help as he fixed up cars and at times he'd say we were going to do film studies which usually meant sitting watching films with a short 'discussion' about them after. Although these lessons were actually goofing off i always learn t something from Jacob.

Carlise flipped his book open i turned to leave thinking we were done.

"Renesemee."

I turned back round to face him, his expression again unreadable.

"Yes?"

"Jacob." He sighed as if he didn't know what to say. "Relationships will change as you grow up."

I considered what he'd said, my relationship with Jacob had survived the drastic changes of my accelerated growth so far. I knew that people often grew out of their childhood friends yet i could never imagine a life where Jacob didn't play a major role.

"Jake will always be important to me, he's my best friend."

Carlise smiled at me. The sound of the piano playing drifted upstairs.

"Ah Mozart, perhaps you should go practice with your father gives you a chance to talk."

I felt a little apprehension as i walked towards the piano my father intent upon his playing didn't turn to me until i sat down on the bench next to him. The music stopped abruptly he studied me and i noted his expression was very serious and when he spoke his voice was low.

"Do you really want to go to school?"

"Yes."

"'Not yet." My heart fell with those words as all the hope and fantasies of the last few days were destroyed. I knew their would be little point to arguing but i had to try at least.

"But."

"We need to get false documents, come up with a decent story. We'll probably tell people that your Esmes and Carlises foster child as everybody already thinks they fostered Rosalie and Jasper. I think that three months will be enough time to get things in order.' He looked at me. 'And give me time to get used to the fact that my daughter is all grown up and going to school already."

I was going to school, i immediately buzzed with excitement.

"Thanks Dad." I practically screamed throwing my arms around him.

"My little girl." He whispered stroking my hair. "Your growing up too fast."

"Everybody knows that."

"Going to school for the first time is a big thing for any parent don't ruin it for me.

'It's a big thing for me too."

"You can only go for one term you know?"

"I know."

"Be wary of making friends, you won't be able to keep them and i don't want you to get hurt like that."

"I'm not going to make friends Dad."

"Well your not going to learn, you have the best education you could get here already."

"I am going to learn. I want to know more about Humans."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes i suppose you do.'" He muttered.

"I'm part human and if I'm going to hide in the human world i need to know how to act human."

"I think you should be in the forth year i don't think you could fake the immaturity levels of a first year. You'll still be small in size so that will help, if anyone comments we'll say your a late developer and that will make a sudden and fast growth spurt slightly more believable."

"I'm going to school?" I asked hardly believing it.

"Yes, your going to school."

* * *

Hi I just want to say thanks to anybody who has been reading this. I know that the speach marks are somewhat confusing my laptop broke a few months back and ever scince i've been working on a little computer that has been put together from spare parts, the result of this being that the only compatable keyboard i could find is a little odd, basically you press one key and get another, now i've got used to it i've corrected the speech marks for this chapter but am going to leave the previous chapters as they are for the time being i'm in to much of a hurry to get the next chapter up, it's where i wanted to start this fic form but decided it needed some back story so expect longer and more action packed chapters from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Months later.

Jake swirled me around then pulled me back to him. There was nothing except Jacob. His hands firm on my waist carefully moving me around in a slow dance. He looked good, Bare chested with cut of jeans. I didn't know what I was wearing or where we were. Jacobs face was close to mine, his black eyes boring into mine. He kissed me.  
"Renesemee." My fathers voice woke me with a start. He was knocking at the door to my room. I instantly knew that he had just seen my dream as clearly as I had.  
"Yes I did." The voice on the other side of the door answered my silent assumption. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No."  
"You just had a romantic dream about your best friend."  
"I know." I muttered, I wouldn't allow myself to dwell on it, I had to much to do today.  
"Okay." His tone of voice was disapproving, over the last few months my dad had spent more time with me than before, it was as if he believed he was going to lose me.  
"Hurry up Hun, first day of school remember."  
As if i could forget. I had been up half the night too excited to sleep. I wasn't going to think about the dream. I was just going to concentrate on school, on allowing my human side to grow. I showered and put on the new clothes I'd carefully picked out the day before. I looked in the mirror. I'd changed so much faster in the last few months than I had before. Sometimes it was hard to recognize the girl in the mirror. I was four inches taller, which devastated my wardrobe and took me up too five foot three. My body had taken on a new shape, I had lost puppy fat from around my face and was already wearing the same size Bras as Alice. Uncle Emmett had joked that I would end up looking more like Auntie Rosalie than my Mom. Carlisle was asking more personal questions on my weekly check ups. I found my self living in a state of almost constant embarrassment. I brushed my waist long brown curls nobody would allow me to cut. I carefully applied the make up brought on my birthday trip, leaving it at light lip gloss and mascara.  
My Mom smiled at me when i walked into the cottages small lounge. Though my father still looked concerned. He had been worrying about this day for the last few months. Rosalie had demanded that the decision for me to go to school was a family matter,and should be decided as a whole. My Mother had been willing but Carlisle had refused.  
Everybody else had taken the news reasonably calmly and given me advice on how to avoid too much attention. My Mother had been the most useful as she had managed to survive high school without being a total outcast and even though I knew I shouldn't try to make friends I wanted to be accepted as a human.  
"Morning, how you feeling?" She asked.  
"Excited." I smiled.  
" Carlisle will drop you off but Jake offered to pick you up." My Dad informed me. He and my Mother had to keep in hiding when it came to Forks in case anybody noticed how much my Mom had changed, and how little my Dad had. My Dad had drilled an entire made up history into my head in preparation for school. The best way was to keep it simple keep it vague. It would appear normal for a foster child not to want to talk about her past too much. Yet I had to have an answer for any direct question that might be asked. My name would be Vanessa Sparrow, I was fifteen and had been placed with Esme and Carlise a few weeks ago. Before I had moved around a lot but originally live in Philadelphia with and Aunt who had died three years ago.  
"You hungry?" He asked.  
"No Dad, the bear me and Emmett caught yesterday was quite filling."  
"Edward." My Mother interrupted him. "She's ready." She said gently.  
'I know." He muttered.

* * *

Carlisles car must have been easily recognizable as it pulled into the parking lot. It seemed as if all eyes were focused on it. I quickly scanned all the people looking at us curiously. I was happy to see that I seemed to have my clothing right going for a simple cut warm green jumper and jeans.  
"Ready?" Grandfather asked.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Yep."  
He got out the car to open my door for me, I climbed out as gracefully as I could, trying not to look foolish in front of so many people, even though forks was a tiny place too me with so many unknown faces it seemed huge. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder before her left for the hospital.  
'Good luck." He'd whispered.  
I walked slowly towards the cluster of buildings not quite knowing where I was meant to go.  
'Hi, your new." A friendly voice stated form the said from me. I turned my head to see the boy standing there. He was only a few inches taller than me, probably in my year. He had short cropped blond hair with dark eyes, I noted it was a strange combination. He seemed to be looking at me with friendliness and mild interest.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
"I'm Dean."  
"Vanessa Sparrow." I answered holding my hand out. He looked slightly shocked but took it anyway. I silently cursed myself and made a mental note, don't shake anybodies hand.  
'Your with Doctor Cullen."  
'He and Esme are fostering me. "  
"Oh." Most of Forks knew that the Cullens fostered and adopted teenagers, but Charlie had told me that all new comers were met with suspicion.  
"How long have you been in Forks?"  
"A couple of weeks."  
"Do you need somebody to show you around?"  
"Um, I'm meant to pick up a map at the office, but I don't know where it is."  
He bowed with one arm thrown out in front of him.  
"Right this way Madame." He said with a quite laugh. I awarded him with a smile. It seemed not making friends here was going to be harder than it originally seemed.  
My enhanced hearing picked up on the whispers around me. When I was used to a world where everybody knew everything about me their speculations were a change, I was a mystery and I was going to enjoy it.  
"Look at her hair." Envious, that was surprising I hated my hair, I thought it was childish.  
"The Cullens, my big brother told me about them."  
"Look at Dean, being all friendly with her."  
"Such a flirt." Jealousy.  
I looked over at the boy strolling along next to me. I guessed he was good looking. Lightly tanned, which in this climate was a hard thing to achieve. I doubted he was flirting with me as he had only just met me . He was probably just being friendly or wanting to get all the gossip on the new girl first. We'd reached one of the small buildings, it had a glass door with colorful posters up. One caught my eye.  
"There's a talent contest?"  
"Yeah auditions are in a couple of weeks. The whole schools buzzing about it." He looked me up and down and I refrained from blushing under such an open observation. "What's your talent?"  
"Well i play piano, but I guess I'm alright at singing."  
"So your going to give it a go?"  
I thought a while, I wondered how I'd managed to talk myself into this one. I couldn't possibly sing in a talent contest, for one nobody othe than my family had heard me sing and even though they told me i was good they were biased. Secondly i was meant to be trying to avoid attention. Fat chance.  
'No probably not."  
"I'm going to give it a go." He admitted slightly abashed.  
"Doing what?"  
"Singing."  
"Are you any good?"  
He laughed his hand going to the back of his head in a gesture I'd seen Jake make a thousand times.  
"Well, I don't know. I guess I'll find out."  
He held the door open for me. The room was small with a counter and two chairs, of to the side an open door revealed the nurses office. The woman at the counter was middle aged with red hair. She looked at me with a welcoming smile.  
'Vanessa Sparrow?"  
"That's me."  
"You're living with Doctor Cullen aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"I thought the Cullens had stopped fostering children. It's been a few year since all their kids left home."  
"Yeah, I think they took a break."  
"Do you know about Edward Cullen, he's married to Chiefs Swans daughter Bella. I asked him about her a few weeks back but he was in a rush."  
"Yeah, Esme told me they both graduated from Dartmouth and moved to Alaska."  
"It's always nice to know old students are doing well. Okay." She held a sheet out to me. "This is your timetable and map, and you'll need to get the pink sheet signed by all your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day."  
"Okay." I said looking down my time table. Trigonometry, American history, literature, Biology, lunch, chemistry and gym. Easy.  
I thanked her and turned to the map to see where my first lesson was. Dean walked me to trigonometry chatting about upcoming school events, he asked about my previous schools and I just replied they didn't really do many activities and that it was a lot bigger than forks. I mentioned missing friends and that gained a sympathetic smile from him. I was going to go in when Dean grabbed my elbow.  
"Hey come sit with us at lunch."  
"Okay." I agreed happy to find myself in a position where I could interact not just observe.

* * *

I sighed, my Biology lesson was so different from those taught to me by Carlise. It was tedious and slow and material I had covered already a year ago. I sat back letting my mind wonder as the girl next to me furiously scribbled down notes. Images of Jacob from my dream came unwanted into my mind. It was normal wasn't it? It wasn't the first time I'd dreamed of Jacob though it was the first time a dream had had a romantic content. But it was normal, Jacob was the only male I had regular contact with who I wasn't related else was there to fantasise about, other than every film star who ever lived.  
Was I attracted to Jacob?I knew he was attractive, but how could I be attracted to him I had known him since the day I was born. His skin was beautiful so different from the pale colorless faces that occupied my life. Those soulful black eyes always twinkled with suppressed laughter and he was quick to smile. A wide always true smile. I couldn't keep it out of my head. I was starting to suspect that my emotions for Jacob had become more confusing than I had originally thought. But I was a child, too him at least. I couldn't think of these things now, it was my first day of school the day id' been waiting for and now I was distracted from my goals. Danm him.

* * *

As we approached the table I took stock of the other sat at table. Two girls and two guys.  
"Hey guys." Dean said confidently. 'This is Vanessa."  
"Nessie." I said holding my hand up as a greeting.  
Dean continued to introduce his friends to me. Frankie, a red haired girl stared daggers at me and hid them with a little smile when she thought I was looking at her. When she said Hi i recognized her voice as that of the girl who had Jealously commented that Dean was being too friendly to me. She liked him and saw me as a threat, what's more it was obvious. Three hours in high school and I already had an enemy. The other girl Sarah seemed generally friendly. She had a wide mouth and a nose that was slightly too big to be considered pretty, but her strawberry blond hair must have been the envy of almost every girl in the school. Of the guys Alex was olive skinned and athletic, his hello was flirty and accompanied with a a quick glance up and down my body. This time I did blush. Leo, small with glasses nervously said hello and I immediately took a liking to him.  
I sat down to eat my pizza in between Dean and Leo.  
"So where are you from?" Frankie asked with barely concealed bitterness.  
'Phillie originally, but I've moved quite a lot." I kept my eyes on my food hoping to appear shy and less of a threat to Frankie.  
" Which part of town are you and your parents staying in?"  
"I'm staying in a house in the forest with the Cullens." All eyes were suddenly on me.  
"The Cullens?"  
"Yes, they're my foster parents."  
"Are you related to them?"  
"No, I've only known them for a few weeks."  
"Don't you find them weird?"  
"No." I tried not to sound to offended. These people didn't know anything about my family how could they judge them so easily. "Doctor Cullen is really friendly and his wife Esme is very sweet."  
"I've never met his wife." Sarah said.  
"Yeah but the doctor." Frankie said looking at her.  
"Yeah the Doctor." Sarah smiled back.  
"What about him?" I asked.  
They looked at me as if I'd said something really dumb.  
"Haven't you looked at him. He's like a god."  
I tried to hide my disgust, teenage girls drooling over my granddad. Yes I knew he didn't look it but he was old and my granddad for petes sake.  
" I guess I've never really looked at him in that way." I answered.  
" He gives me the creeps." Alex added dramatically shivering to make his point. "I mean his hands are freezing."  
"What are you talking about he's gorgeous." Frankie argued.  
"You girls just can't see beyond that to the sheer creepiness of the guy. I mean he looks like he's never been outside a day in his life."  
"Nessie says she's interested in the talent show." Dean interrupted seeing my discomfort at the subject but not knowing the one he was changing it to was almost as bad.  
"What do you do?" Frankie asked.  
"She sings." Dean answered for me.  
"I was just thinking about it I wasn't seriously going to enter." I said quietly.  
"That's good because I'm going to enter, again. I won last year. " Frankie smiled at me. 'And I would hate it if we had to compete against each other, especially if we're going to be sitting together at lunch." She emphasized the if as though it wasn't yet already decided.  
"She's going to be sitting with us if she wants to." Dean said seriously. All eyes looked at me, the challenge had been thrown down and I could fight or ignore it. Sorry Dad, but you did raise a fighter.  
"What were you thinking of singing?" I asked politely.  
"Something from a musical. They're my specialty I'm always in the school productions."  
"Oh that's a shame I was thinking of doing something from a musical to, I guess we really will be in competition."  
Dean and Alex laughed but Frankie looked furious.

* * *

"So tell me all about it.' Jake ponced the minute I opened the car door.  
All through chemistry I had been nervous of Jake coming to pick me up, luckily Gym had given me other things to think about, mainly embarrassment over what my new body looked liked in the kit. I was breathless as I sat down. I tried my hardest not to met his eyes knowing that they would just remind me that I had been thinking of them half the day.  
"That bad huh?" He said thinking my distance was to do with being unhappy not uncomfortable.  
" It took me three hours to make my first enemy, and now I have to persuade my parents to let me sing in the school talent contest when I'm meant to be avoiding attention."  
"How could you ever avoid attention." He said smiling across at me. I had to try and steady my breathing.  
"School talent contest?" He prompted me.  
"There's this girl, she's" I searched for the word "vicious. She thinks an awful lot of herself, but she likes this boy and because he was talking to me she decided that I was a threat and challenged me to a duel."  
"She challenged you to a duel?"  
"Well you know what i mean."  
"Uh no."  
"Dean, the guy."  
"Is he nice?" Jacob interrupted.  
"Yeah he seems really nice."  
"That's good." Jacob said though his tone didn't match the words.  
"Anyway Dean showed me around the school and I saw a poster for the school talent contest and asked him about it so when I was at lunch sitting with this Frankie girl Dean told her I was going to enter the competition and Frankie was all like well, theres no point because i'm going to win."  
So you decided to take her down a peg or two?"  
"Is that wrong?"  
"It's what I'd do." Jake smiled. I smiled knowing that it was, at least somebody understood me without reading my mind.  
"Only you." He started looking directly at me and not at the road. "Only you could spend one day at school trying to be ignored and end up with every guy starring at you and every girl hating you."  
"There were no guys starring at me and only one girl hates me."  
"One that you know of. I bet they were all jealous and if you could listen in at the boys locker room your name would be all you heard."  
I blushed. I was used to Jake's teasing and although I knew that the main reason I was the center of attention was that I was new. I didn't want to be the center of attention, I didn't want so many comments aimed at me and I most definitely didn't want any guys to flirt with me.  
"You'll get used to it Nes." Jake's warm hand reached across my shoulder and he pulled me closer to him for a hug, even sat down in the car my head didn't reach his shoulder. The warmth that emanated from him was nice in the cold car and the planes of his chest, even though hard and muscular were not like the stone I was used to. He was softer, warmer, but then again i'd always thought this about Jakes hugs.  
"Why are you so sure that the guys were watching me, you didn't see them." I mumbled against his chest  
"For one I saw all eyes watching you as you crossed the car park. Secondly." He stopped for a fraction of a second, just long enough for me to look up at him. "Your Beautiful Nes." Although his voice was the same tone he had teased me with the expression on his face had changed. It was more serious. I suspected he was worried about me not coping at the school as I didn't know the socially appropriate ways to act.  
We pulled up the drive way in silence. Jake stopped the car just outside the main house. I moved to get out.  
"Nes?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Pick you up tomorrow?"  
"Okay. Thanks for the lift."  
"My pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was waiting for me outside of my Biology lesson again. His face lit up with a friendly smile when he saw me and I wished for once that I had my Fathers mind reading powers. I felt weary of peoples smiles, Jacobs teasing the day before had really gone to my head and I had to wonder at every expression sent my way and to the emotion behind it.

"Hi."

"Oh hi Dean. You okay?"

"Yeah, I uh, I didn't get a chance to talk to you after lunch yesterday."

Here it comes I thought, he had been nice enough to invite me to sit with him and I'd argued with one of his friends. It had been very rude of me.

"Dean, about that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset Frankie, I just had this feeling that she wanted to argue with me and it was stupid for me to take the bate."

I was stunned when he laughed, a sound that came of harsh from his human throat.

'Are you kidding me. Frankie's my friend but I know she's" He's voice lowered a little so that the crowd of people heading to the dinning room wouldn't hear us. 'a bit of a bitch."

So the attraction was one sided. I was struck by how stupid it all was Frankie saw me as a threat because she thought I was attracted to Dean, and he was attractive just not to me. Dean however didn't even like her much. Despite myself I felt a little sorry for Frankie, I wouldn't enter the talent contest,Ii wouldn't try to embarrass her, she was doing a good enough job of it on her own, and I didn't need it. It wasn't as important to me as I wouldn't be here for very long but she had a few more years, let her hold on to her fragile high school version of fame, I didn't need it.

'I still feel a little stupid, I don't want to make enemies here. Do you think it's reparable?"

He seemed to think this over.

"Frankie's the type to hold grudges."

"I'll just have to try my best then."

We had entered the cafeteria and lined up along the hot food wall. Though I had noticed the previous day that Frankie and Sarah had been eating salads and looked with envy at my pizza. So today despite my distaste for it I would eat salad like the others.

"Hey, I noticed that it wasn't Doctor Cullen who picked you up yesterday." There was an unspoken question in the statement.

"No, he was still at his shift at the hospital." He looked at me as if looking for something else. Then took a deep breath.

"So who was that guy who picked you up then?"  
"Oh that's Jacob. He's just a friend." The words felt foreign on my tongue. Like even after all the years of Jake being my friend one day of indecision and confusion had erased their validity.

"I thought you hadn't been here for long."

"I haven't he comes round to see the Cullens because he knows their kids and they swap news over cups of tea and things like that. He's cool, you know doesn't mind hanging with a kid." I said a little bitterly.

Dean starred at the bowl of chips he'd just been handed.

"Maybe I'm wrong but isn't he like the head honcho over at La Push."

"I think he's on the council, why?" I had no idea where this conversation was going now.

"I'm just saying be careful." He looked into my eyes as if trying to get across some means of information but i didn't know the language. "The kids over at La Push, they seem to be involved in some kind of gang, and the police seem to be avoiding getting involved."

I knew exactly what gang he meant though the term was wrong, it was a pack. I glanced at my Bracelet the wolf seemed to grin at me. Though I hadn't realized that people off the res had noticed. I doubted that the pack had been acting in any way that could be seen as menacing to the fragile humans they were around to protect. So why was it being seen as Gang behavior. I put on my most innocent expression as I tried to question Dean into giving me more information about these rumors so that I could tell Jake. I relaxed my facial muscles from the frown they had adopted and then tried to look truly interested with a small sideways smile.

" Why what have they done, you know that's gang like?" I made my voice light and sing song. Dean starred at me wide for about a second then for some reason his plate of chips feel to the floor with a loud crash that seemed to wake him up.

"oh sorry." He muttered reaching down to scoop up the hot chips back onto his plate the unceremoniously dump them into a bin a few feet away. He returned to me a blush on his face. I was unsure what to say, a hundred pairs of eyes were suddenly watching us distracted from their own conversations by the loud clatter of the falling plate.

"It's okay." I said smiling again and using the same sing song voice. "Do you want to share mine? I only ever eat a couple." I hadn't been thinking of getting chips with my salad but i guessed that had changed and I had to spend a moment thinking about the repercussions of that offer. the main one being that Frankie might consider my friendly offer overly friendly. I let my eyes glance across the room find the shock of red hair and sure enough the face under it was livid.

"Uh, if that's okay."

Smiling I picked up a plate of chips to go with my salad and headed to make small talk with the girl who looked like she'd rather see me dead than discuss favorite films with me.

"Frankie." I gave her a welcoming smile that was returned with a look of pure hatred that I didn't really deserve. I sat next too her and rudely she shifted a half inch.

"Did you see Chicago on Saturday? It was on one of the film channels." She stared at me. "You said yesterday you like musicals."  
"No, I didn't watch it Saturday but I did see it when it first came out. Years ago."  
Before I was born I thought.

"I'm a bit behind with my movies, still on the godfather trilogy you know?"

"Gotta love the godfather." Alex chimed in, sat in the same place as the day before.

"Classic." Leo muttered. His quite voice attracted attention from Sarah. She watched carefully as Dean and Alex started to go through a scene by scene description of the godfather movies, astonished that Frankie hadn't seen them. I t was the same reaction that Jacob had three weeks previous when I had told him I'd never seen the films. When they were all completely submerged in their conversation Sarah leaned slightly forwards to whisper to Leo in a voice nobody except he could hear, if it weren't for my sensitive hearing that is.

"I saw you talking to Maria yesterday."

He nodded slightly his his face serious.

"Is." Hesitation, "Is she alright."

Leo sighed under his breath.

"I tried to talk to her last week but she didn't want to know." Sarah whispered.  
'She doesn't want anything to do with us anymore."

* * *

It was as I was heading to Gym that I caught a familiar scent. Excited I followed it through the hallways out into the car park and back into the office. The red haired woman who had welcomed me the day before looked up at me a little dazed.

"Was something the matter dear?"  
"No, nothing the matter."

"Then shouldn't you be heading to class, you do remember where it is don't you?"  
"I remember. It's just that I noticed Chief Swans car out front and I had been meaning to ask him a question."  
"Chief Swans very busy my dear, he's been kind enough to give his time to talk to a class."

"His staying for the entire lesson?"  
"Yes, I believe so."

"I'll catch him after wards then, thank you."

Despite my little side trip I still arrived at the changing rooms as the last girl filled in. Hearing muffled voices from the boys changing block next door I stopped remembering what Jacob had said the day before. How I would be the only thing talked about In boys locker rooms. I listened carefully able to make out the voices if I tried. Just so as to prove Jacob wrong more than anything. What I heard truly shocked me.

"Vanessa."

"No way, If it gets to a fight I bet Frankie would win did you see the daggers she was shooting across the table today."

"Deans bloody lucky to have all these girls after him despite all the rumors."

"Hey she's only been here two days, as far as I'm concerned she's still fair game."

"A girl like THAT isn't going to go for a guy like YOU."

"Hey I overheard Ricki say that she's a foster child, girls gotta just be looking for a bit of love."

"Bit of love or a bit of loving."

"Your just to sleazy for words."

I blushed and rushed off to get changed.

* * *

Charlie looked excited to see me when I ran across the parking lot stopping in front of him suddenly remembering that I really should pretend not to know him all that well.

"Hi Granddad." I whispered quietly enough so nobody could hear.

"Hey Kid." His answer sounded gruff. "Weren't you meant to call me yesterday and tell me all about your first day at school?"

"I'm sorry, there's just so much to take in at the moment." He nodded.

"So how is it going?" I considered that for a second, the honest answer would be that I was gaining too much attention and didn't know how to react to most situations but at least I had finally been given the chance to learn and I wouldn't let anybody take it away from me.  
'It's okay I guess." I shrugged.

"You guess?"  
"Like I said, it's a lot to take in."

He nodded in typical Charlie reaction.

"So who you been hanging out with?" Charlie knew most of the kids in the school.

" Um, Sarah?" I hadn't learnt any of their second names but Charlie nodded his head in recognition so I carried on. "Frankie, Alex, Leo, Dean."  
"Dean Shepard?" Charlie asked sharply his face suddenly flashing with anger.

"I don't know."  
"In your year?"

"Yeah, why? what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Nessie, I would just prefer it if you stay away from him, okay?"  
"Yeah, Okay." I muttered confused.

"Stick with that Frankie girl she seems a really nice kid."

I knew Charlie wouldn't say anything more on the subject to me. But could I stay away from Dean? It wasn't that I particularly liked him but he was the one person within the school I was making a connection with the one person who could get me close enough to other people to learn about was staring over my shoulder and I turned to follow his gaze. Jake's Rabbit had just pulled into the car park.

"Guess that's your ride."

"Yeah."  
"Seeya soon Kiddo."

"Bye Chief Swan, it was nice meeting you." I shouted loudly grinning at him and walking towards Jake's car. He raised his eyebrows at me once before turning to get into his cruiser. I had only taken two steps when my sensitive hearing picked out the sound of Frankie voice."

"Should just be scrapped."  
"Well maybe it runs alright." Sarah voice answered quietly.

"He's from La Push isn't he? Those boys are all the same, gross thugs."

I took a deep breath and continued at a slow walk towards Jacobs car, I wondered how anybody could find his beautiful tanned skin and black eyes gross.

"Their not, he's quite good lucking really." Sarah answered again  
"Are you kidding me, it looks like he's never seen a hairbrush, probably can't afford one. I think we should complain, he's obviously trouble he shouldn't be allowed to come here. Look at the way he's looking at her, pervert. What is it with guys and her anyways I mean she's not that pretty." I was a foot away from Jake's car now and I saw him smiling his warm wide grin that he had always greeted me with.

"Hey Nes." He shouted out at me. I gave a small worried smile. Then turned to look across the car park directly at Frankie and Sarah. They were looking back at me and with a wide grin I wiggled my fingers in a wave. I quickly got into Jake's car and did up the seat buckle.

"Game on." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Frankie, she's going down."

He stared at me for a second as if I'd gone mad.

"What's she done now?"  
"Just said some stuff."  
His hand reached to his hair again, beautiful long black hair.

"What kind of stuff?" I sighed, I wouldn't be able to tell Jacob that the things that had bothered me so much had been insults directed at him without him asking why that made me angry.

"Just stuff, about my family." His eyebrows crinkled.

"There's always rumors about the Cullens. "  
'It's know."  
"You know your parents won't want you to get angry about that. It's kinda like a survival thing if humans think the vampires are weird they won't get close enough to become lunch."  
'I'd like to bite her, even if she smells rotten."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"Publicly embarrass her and take away the things she prides herself the most on."

"Good plan." He said though he didn't seem to mean it and I wondered if he was just agreeing with me because it was what I most wanted. He was prone to doing that sometimes.

* * *

That night after answering questions from my parents about school and eating lunch I headed over to the big house ducking questions fired at me form my Aunts who were acting as if they hadn't seen me in weeks even though I'd spent the previous night playing cards with them. safely in my dads old room I searched the small collection of C.D'S set apart from the others.

Although my Dad lived in the cottage his room had been kept almost the same for his compositions a few things had been added so as to make it for me as well. There was a mirror and small chest filled with my study books and clothes I'd grown out of that were too precious to throw away. It was here that I kept the stunning blue dress I'd brought on my birthday shopping trip, it almost fit me now.

Finding the C.D I wanted I popped it into the complex sound system and grabbing a pair of earplugs listened to one of the tracks a few times. Once I thought I'd got the lyrics memorized to perfection I started to practice singing it. Half way through the second time I heard a knock at the door as Esme peered around it.

"Sorry to disturb you."  
"No it's okay."

'Your singing beautifully dear, I was just wondering why your up here all on your own, we could get your Dad to accompany you on the piano."  
" It's not really Piano music grandma."  
" No, I guess it isn't." She agreed.

"There's a school talent show and although I know I can't go because it would attract too much attention I wanted to, to imagine that I that make sense?"  
"Perfect sense." She sat down on the leather couch. "I do it to sometimes. I love cooking but the food all tastes disgusting to me and I sometime think about what it would be like to actually be able to taste it properly."

I smiled at her feeling guilty that I'd lied, I had every intention of singing in that show, the plan had formed very quickly in my ind when Esme had come though the door.

" I just thought it would be nice for Charlie."  
"Charlie?"  
"Yes, he was at school today. He knows all the kids by name and I was just thinking how strange it must be for him."  
Esme nodded.

"I know, but Charlie has always dealt with our abnormalities surprisingly well."

"I just thought it would be nice for him to have a normal reason to be proud of me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always happy to hear me talk about composing a piece of music or completing a subject to college level, but that's always advanced things, things I shouldn't be able to do and it still concerns him a little."

'And being in a talent competition is a normal thing for somebody your age to be doing." She finished for me. I nodded.

"Yes, he would be happy to see you singing up on stage."  
"Does it really put us at risk, I mean I'm already attracting attention because I'm new. The talent contest is so.. normal, that perhaps it would stop people asking so many questions. I know you've all been doing this for years but staying away from people just leads to suspicion. If I tried to blend in, if people saw me as normal perhaps it would be like hiding in clear sight."

"I can see what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yes, and it may be worth a try. Why don't you let me put it to Carlise and see if he thinks it's a good idea then we can go to your parents together."

"Really?" I asked excited that my little lie had worked, I had hardly ever tried to hide anything from my family let alone lie to them. I thought it would be basically impossible because of their powers but it seemed Esme, dear sweet Esme was a bit of a weak link.

She stared straight into my eyes.

"I know Charlie isn't the only reason you want to do this." I froze wondering if I'd been caught out, but how could she know about my plan to get revenge or my instant and first ever enemy Frankie.

"It's okay that you want to fit in Renesmee." She smiled at me and I let out a loud breath.

I nodded. "Thanks Grandma."


End file.
